Una Vida Diferente
by Dark-Norm
Summary: PREHOGWARTS AU. Harry tiene 5 años y vive con Sirius. Sirius es capturado y enviado a Juicio. todo comienza con el Jucio, pero vaya que la vida de Harry cambiara radicalmente. ¿Es posible que Harry lleve una vida feliz?
1. El Juicio

12 de Diciembre

En la sala, se podia ver a pocas personas, era claro que el juicio era algo privado, aunque incumbia tanto al mundo magico como al muggle.

la persona en cuestion estaba sentado aun en contra de su voluntad. Unos grilletes sujetaban sus manos y sus pies. Y por si no fuera suficiente seguridad, tenia otro que lo sujetaba por el cuello.

Cualquiera que entrara ahí temeria inmediatamente, puesto que aun dada la seguridad que se le habia impuesto, estaba encerrado en una especie de campo magico, y por si todo lo demas fuera poco, cada 10 minutos recibia inyecciones tranquilizantes.

-todos de pie. El ministro esta por entrar.-

En la primera fila, y la unica que estaba ocupada, habian tan solo 3 personas. Uno de ellos, el mayor, era reconocido inmediatamente por cualquier miembro de la comunidad magica. Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechiceria. A su derecha, habia un hombre que aparentaba mucha mas edad de la que tenia. El hombre, de cabello café, vestia ropas malgastadas, su rostro se veia mal, aunque cualquiera que tuviese contacto con el, podria decir que habia mejorado bastante en los ultimos 2 años. Su nombre era Remus Lupin.

Agarrado de la mano de Remus, habia un pequeño, era difícil saber su edad, a simple vista, parecia tener 3 o 4 años por el tamaño, pero mirandole la cara, podria decirse q tenia 5. El chico vestia una camisa de manga larga roja, pantalón de vestir negro, tambien, y una tunica elegante del mismo color. El cabello del chico, que era negro, estaba peinado hacia atrás, pero parecia que no funcionaba bien, puesto que no se notaba en lo mas minimo q se hubiera hecho el intento por controlar su cabello. Su piel, blanca, ahora se veia palida. Y sus ojos, que hacia unas semanas eran verde brillante y transmitian la poca alegria que empezaba a adquirir, se habian apagado completamente. En sus ojos, se podia notar que el niño llevaba dias enteros llorando, y por como temblaba, se podia decir que estaba asustado. El chico era Harry James Potter.

-tio Remus... tengo miedo.- dijo el pequeño al ver entrar a lo que imaginaban q era el ministro.

-el juicio sera precidido por el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge.-

-tranquilo, pequeño... todo saldra bien, ya lo veras.-

-pero tio Remus... mi pa... padrino no me mira... es como si no fuera el.-

-lo que pasa, Harry, es que Sirius esta siendo juzgado.- dijo el anciano tranquilamente. –y por eso es que esta ahí... pero apenas se aclare todo, se podran ir a casa tu y tu padrino, y las cosas seran como eran hasta ahora.-

-Buenos dias... pueden sentarse todos. ¿Quién es el abogado del acusado?.-

Remus se puso de pie, pero Albus Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-soy yo, Cornelius.-

-Albus... bien, pasa por favor.-

El pequeño se habia levantado sin que nadie lo notara y se escabullo como pudo hasta donde Sirius estaba. Fue cuando noto que le iban administrar la dosis de calmante, pues el efecto parecia estar a punto de pasar. Cuando Harry vio esto, se puso frente al medimago y le pateo la espinilla, haciendo que cayera la jeringa, Sirius ni se inmuto, seguia bajo los efectos.

-¿¡Por qué le estan poniendo eso a mi padrino!? No voy a dejar que lo lastimen...- dijo el muchacho con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Escucha, chico, esto lo hacemos por proteccion, ve a sentarte, no puedes estar aquí.- dijo el medimago tranquilo.

-no me voy a ir... dejenlo... el no es malo... el fue la primera persona en tratarme bien... y yo lo quiero mucho, no me gusta que lo lastimen... ¡sueltenlo! ¡Dejennos ir a casa, mi padrino me enseñaria a usar la escoba desde hace 1 mes, pero ustedes lo encerraron y no me han dejado verlo!.-

Conerlius sabia quien era el chico, y por eso no tomaba otro tipo de medidas, no le convenia tener de enemigo a ese pequeño trozo de potencial magico... sin embargo, el juicio debia continuar.

-¡por favor, señor! Dejennos ir.- el pequeño se habia puesto de rodillas frente al medimago, inocentemente, creia que era el quien tomaba las decisiones, ver esa escena hizo q el corazon de Remus se partiera en dos. Sirius en cambio, ni se inmutaba, aunque si se fijaban en el, podrian notar que una lagrima empezaba a escurrir por su mejilla.

-chico, por favor, ve a sentarte...- El pequeño hizo lo q le dijeron, se sento en el piso, pegado a la pierna derecha de sirius, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y se limpiaba el rostro en su ropa de prisionero.

-procederemos con el juicio.- dijo Fudge haciendo caso omiso de la actitud del niño. –Albus, continua, por favor.- los del jurado estaban conmovidos por tal escena, pero tampoco dijeron nada.

-Gracias, Cornelius, la primer persona que llamo a declarar, es a Harry James Potter, aquí presente.-

-Harry James Potter, pasa al estrado.-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Me van a encerrar tambien?.-

-no, Harry, ven conmigo.- dijo Dumbledore tomando la mano del pequeño, pero este la retiro. En seguida fue Remus quien lo intento, a este le tenia tambien bastante confianza, asi que fue llevado al estrado de la mano de Remus.

-Harry James Potter, es tu nombre ¿no?.- Dijo Fudge.

-si señor, asi me llamo.-

-ok, Harry, te vas a tomar este vaso con agua, esto es para estar seguros de que no fuiste hechizado o convencido de decir mentiras, ¿de acuerdo?.-

-pero...- volteo a ver a Remus, quien asintio. –de acuerdo.- Harry se tomo todo lo q habia en el vaso y se sintio gracioso, pero no dijo nada.

-ok, bueno, ¿Cuál es tu edad, pequeño?.-

-tengo 5 años.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con el señor Sirius Black?.-

-1 año.-

-¿Tienes algun parentesco con el?.-

-el es mi padrino.-

-¿podrias contarnos donde vivias antes de estar con Sirius Black y como fue que llegaste a su casa?.-

-yo vivia con mis tios, Vernon y Petunia Dursley, y con mi primo, Dudley. En el numero 4 de privet drive. Vivia en una alacena debajo de las escaleras y me trataban mal. Un dia mi tio se enojo por q no limpie toda la casa antes de que llegaran y me hizo dormir afuera. Hacia mucho frio y yo me sentia mal, vi a mi padrino por primera vez, el me tomo en sus brazos y cuando desperte, estaba en su casa, el me cuido por que estuve muy enfermo y me trataba como... una persona.-

-¿el alguna vez te hizo algo malo?.-

-no señor, nunca. El solo me consentia, me regalaba cosas y me llevaba a donde yo le pedia, una vez me castigo, pero yo me lo merecia.-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?¿de que modo te castigo?.-

-me Sali de la casa y estuve perdido. Habia una persona que me dijo que me ayudaria a regresar a casa y yo le hice caso. el hombre me dijo que se llamaba Peter Pettigrew y que era amigo de mis papas, yo confie en el y el...-se le formo un nudo en la garganta al pequeño.-el, me apunto con su varita y dijo unas palabras, a mi me dolio mucho, pero no me desmaye. Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi padrino golpeandolo muy fuerte, después, el hombre se transformo en rata y se fue de ahí. Mi padrino me llevo a la casa y curo mis heridas, después me dijo que no tenia permitido salir a la calle solo, que solo podia hacerlo si el o mi tio Remus estaban conmigo, me castigo quitandome los juegos de video que me habia comprado dos dias.-

-¿Disculpa, muchacho, pero el nombre que dijiste fue Peter Pettigrew?.-

-si señor.-

-Petter Pettigrew esta muerto...-

-ese señor estaba vivo.-

Se podia ver la expresión de sorpresa en todos los miembros del jurado, Remus estaba feliz, pues Harry no pudo ser mas oportuno para decir lo de Peter, Cornelius se veia asustado, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, sin embargo, continuo con el interrogatorio.

-¿Podrias decirnos que significa para ti Sirius Black?.-

-Sirius Black es como mi padre... aunque yo no conoci a mi verdadero papa, sirius ha sido uno para mi, y lo quiero como si fuera mi unico y verdadero papa.-

-eso es todo, Harry ¿quieres agregar algo mas?.-

-si señor. Quiero decirle que yo soy un mal chico. Yo me robe los chocolates de mi tio Remus y rompi los platos de la cocina.-

-¿y se puede saber en que puede ayudar lo que acabas de decir, muchacho?.- toda la sala se le quedo viendo a Fudge. El niño tenia 4 años, no debia hablarle de ese modo.

-lo dije, por que ustedes dicen que mi papa es malo, y por eso lo han tenido encerrado mucho tiempo, y tambien por eso lo tienen ahí, en esa silla y le estan inyectando cosas. El no es malo, yo si. Deberian juzgarme a mi, y no a el. Ademas, diciendole esto, en caso de que ustedes no lo dejen ir, al menos me encerrarian a mi tambien y podriamos estar juntos.- dijo el muchacho muy convencido. Sus palabras fueron una mezcla de inocencia con madurez que arranco una lagrima a mas de una persona en la sala, sin embargo, eso parecia preocupar mas a Fudge. –señor, ¿puedo pedirle algo?.-

-mientras este dentro de mis posibilidades...-

-no se si se pueda.- esta vez dirigio la mirada al estrado.-en una película, vi que cuando alguien esta en la carcel, puede recibir visitas, nunca he visto que haya un niño ahí, pero afuera vi que tenian una cosa como carcel. Podrian... ¿dejarme ver ahí a mi padrino? No podria pasar nada malo, estaremos los dos encerrados... no les pido mucho tiempo, solo quiero abrazarlo y decirle que lo quiero.-

-lo siento muchacho, eso es imposible.-

-momento.- dijo una voz en el jurado. –Fudge, lo siento, tengo que intervenir. Este juicio se va a posponer, continuara mañana...-

-pero...-

-pero nada. Sabes que mis decisiones son inapelables. Esto es una crueldad, Cornelius. El niño no puede estar aquí, ya lo llamaron a declarar y lo hizo, a partir de mañana, el muchacho no podra entrar mas al juicio.-

-pero tiene que!.-

-a veces me pregunto si el monstruo aquí es Sirius Black, o tu... en caso de que el veredicto sea, como casi siempre es, que Sirius Black reciba el beso del dementor, ¿obligaras al muchacho a verlo? El hombre se reformo al parecer, y es algo importante para el niño, eso no quita las barbaridades que hizo, y por eso se le esta juzgando, no por que sea un buen tutor o no, asi que, Harry potter no tiene nada que hacer aquí.-

-si, señora.- dijo Fudge resignandose.

-y por cierto, Armand.- dijo dirigiendose esta vez a otro hombre. –quiero que prepares la celda del prisionero black, arreglala como una habitación con dos camas, obviamente, encantada para que no pueda escapar, vamos a darle al pequeño lo que pidio, cuando este listo, escoltaras a los caballeros, quiero 2 guardias en cada puerta y una cubierta antimagia, dejaran descansarlo de los sedantes y denle una buena comida a los dos.-

Remus y Dumbledore se retiraron, Harry miro agradecido a la señora que hablo, aunque no entendia nada, pasaria la noche con su padrino y eso le bastaba. Cuando escoltaron a Harry y a Sirius, Fudge se quedo hablando con la señora que antes le habia interrumpido.

-Amanda...¿por que hiciste eso?.-

-Cornelius, sabes que la condena esta dictada. Sirius Black recibira el beso del dementor a menos que suceda un milagro, y ese milagro solo podria ser tener aquí a Pettigrew, o que los Potter revivieran, en ambos casos, sabemos que es imposible. El chico tiene derecho a despedirse de Black, y tanto tu como yo sabemos que Black es inocente...aun asi, la sentencia no se cambiara. El muchacho me conmovio-


	2. El Juicio 2

_Hola!_

_Bueno, olvide dejar nota antes del capitulo! Aun no se utilizar muy bien esto de fanfiction… aunque llevo mas de 5 años aquí… jaja…_

_Bueno, la idea de este fic es… aun no la se, espero q con el tiempo se me ocurra hacia donde llevarla. Aunque debo ser realista, me esta sirviendo para sacar algunas de las muchas ideas que tengo._

_Espero q les guste…_

_Saben? Los reviews son importantes! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Generalmente no continuo a menos q tenga unos 5 por menos, pero recibir un review a los 5 minutos de haber subido la historia me hizo querer continuarla. No sean malos! No les cuesta nada. Es solo un click. Dejen review!_

* * *

Harry se encontraba en una habitación bonita. Sabia que estaba encerrado y no podria salir, pero no le importaba. Estaba con quien el consideraba su padre, y eso era lo unico que el queria. 

Sirius Black, en cambio, estaba acostado en la cama, con la mirada perdida e inmóvil, al parecer, el efecto de los medicamentos aun no se le pasaba.

Harry estaba acostado, tambien. Abrazaba a su padrino en busca de algo de proteccion, vaya que la necesitaba.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?.- dijo el pequeño para si mismo.

No recibia respuesta. Llevaba mas de 1 hora ahí, y su padrino no daba muestras de vida.

Paso otra hora mas, y Harry noto como Sirius reaccionaba en un sobresalto. Estaba temblando y palido. Harry se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-despertaste.- fue lo unico q atino a decir el chico.

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Quien esta ahi?.-

-Soy… yo…¿no me reconoces?.- dijo el niño dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

-Harry… ¿Dónde estas?.-

-Frente a ti…- dicho esto, el niño se dio cuenta de que su padrino no podia ver.

-yo… Harry…- dijo mientras palpaba en busca del muchacho y lo abrazaba. Cualquiera diria que intentaba consolarlo, pero en realidad no, intentaba consolarse a si mismo.

-Te extraño… ya quiero que nos vayamos a casa…-

-Harry… yo… escuche todo en la sala de jucio…- fue lo unico q pudo decir el hombre, mientras se aferraba mas al muchacho.

-papá…- dijo Harry despacio, sin notar lo que acababa de decir, sirius lo veia con los ojos cristalinos, aunque por la mirada desviada, se podria decir q trataba de verlo a los ojos. –Escucha, se que esta mal. Pero… le robe su varita a tio Remus, me regañara, lo se, pero asi podremos irnos, juntos… tambien saque de tu armario esta botella, es el que siempre usas cuando vamos a comprar dulces, escaparemos.-

-Harry…¿me llamaste papá?.- dijo haciendo caso omiso de la importancia de lo que habia dicho antes el menor.

-yo… perdon.-

-no te disculpes… es solo q… gracias.- dijo recuperando el brillo de sus ojos

-no me gusta estar aquí… vamonos!.- Harry se notaba nervioso.

-ah… si, dijiste algo sobre, una varita y pocion multijugos… pero Harry, es imposible, este lugar esta protegido antimagia…y la pocion multijugos necesita del ingrediente basico-

-maldicion.- dijo el muchacho decepcionado.

-oye! Eres muy pequeño para maldecir.-

-perdon.-

-tengo una idea…-

* * *

En la mañana, Remus fue a recoger a Harry. Tenia que llevarlo de vuelta con los Dursley, al menos, hasta que se dictara sentencia. No tenian permitido tener al menor a menos que se le entregara la custodia. Y eso era algo imposible por la condicion de Remus. 

Sin embargo, cuando Remus le dijo esto a Harry, el ni se inmuto, simplemente asintio y tomo la mano de Remus, lo cual le costaba un poco de trabajo.

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste con Sirius, Harry?.-

-Bien _Tio Remus_… ¿¿Habias notado lo guapo que es mi padrino??.-

-¿de que hablas? Creo que te afecto pasar la noche solo con Sirius. Como sea, no me gusta la idea, pero tengo que llevarte con tus tios.-

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mostrando algo de desesperación, no comprendia como era posible que, Remus, Siendo tan inteligente, no hubiera notado el mensaje que acababa de darle en clave.

Las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, sin embargo, el niño fue llevado con sus tios, y Remus volvio al juicio.

-¿Qué demonios haces aqui? Pense que nos habiamos librado de ti.- dijo con desprecio el hombre gordo al ver de nuevo a su sobrino.

-Yo pense que era yo quien me habia librado de ustedes.- contesto descortesmente y divertido.

-mocoso insolente…- Vernon se acercaba al muchacho, y el muchacho no hacia nada, simplemente le veia desafiante. empezaba a recuperar la vista poco a poco.

Vernon Dursley tomo a Harry Potter por el cuello, sabiendo que lo lastimaba y disfrutando ello. Le dio un sonoro golpe en la mejilla mientras el niño pataleaba y lo insultaba. Eso solo parecia molestar mas a Vernon, asi que le dio otro golpe en el estomago, dejandolo sin aliento.

-No se que demonios te paso, mocoso, pero tienes que volver a aprender que a mi me debes respetar.- dicho esto, lanzo al chico a su alacena, que ahora estaba llena de cajas y juguetes inservibles.

* * *

En el salon del Juicio, las cosas no iban tan bien como podian esperarse. Sirius Black recibiria el beso del dementor en 10 minutos. Remus estaba inconsolable. Sirius, se veia preocupado. Parecia un niño pequeño, abrazado a sus rodillas y moviendose de adelante para atrás. Remus pidio permiso para hablar con el, el permiso fue concedido. 

-Sirius… yo… amigo…-

-tengo miedo.- fue lo unico q alcanzo a decir, antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo llorando. –no teniamos planeado que las cosas pasaran asi.-

-¿tenian?¿de que hablas, Sirius?.- Remus hizo memoria… -¿lo guapo que es tu padrino? Mi varita… la pocion… ¡HARRY!.-

-no digas fuerte…-

-genial… par de locos… maldición… tengo que hacer algo…¿hace cuanto se tomaron la pocion?.-

-no tengo idea.-

-ya deberia estar pasando el efecto… ¿Cuánto tomaron?.-

-media botella cada uno.-

-genial! Eso significa q durara mas de 10 horas el efecto.. y cuando mucho llevaran 2.-

-tengo miedo, tio Remus.-

-espera aquí.-

Remus se acerco al ministro y le dijo algunas cosas, el ministro se sorprendio y ordeno que trajeran una pocion. Dio la orden para que se la dieran a beber a Sirius Black. Cuando el se la tomo, empezo a encoger sobremanera, dejando ver a un pequeño Harry Potter con ropa demasiado grande para el.

-Genial… vayan con los Dursley, quiero a Sirius Black aquí.-

Pero Remus se adelanto, intentando llegar con los Dursley antes, cosa que le fue imposible.

Sirius, por su parte, habia recibido la tercer paliza desde que habia llegado, sentia las costillas rotas y su nariz no paraba de sangrar. Sentia furia al saber que asi era tratado Harry en esa casa, sin embargo, estaba feliz de ser el quien recibia los golpes, y no el pequeño niño.

Pero las cosas, para desgracia de Sirius y Harry no salieron como era esperado.

* * *

Ahora, 3 horas después, estaban en la misma sala las mismas personas que estuvieron el primer dia de juicio. Harry estaba abrazado a Remus, Llorando. Sirius, en silla, atado y con un Dementor acercandose lentamente a 3 metros de distancia. Cornelius Fudge con una sonrisa bastante disimulada y Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Remus tambien lloraba, pero estaba mas concentrado en mantener a Harry pegado a su cuerpo, para que no viera la ejecución de su padrino. 

El dementor se acercaba mas y mas. Sirius empezaba a ponerse mas palido aun. Su vida entera paso por sus ojos. Regulus llorando por que el habia ganado el partido de ajedrez. Su padre regañandolo por defender a los sangre-sucia, el primer dia en Hogwarts, cuando conocio a James, Remus y… esa rata. Tambien recordo a Lily, y lo enamorado que estuvo alguna vez de ella. Cuando lograron su tranformacion y el se convirtió en un perro, a Harry, en su nacimiento, bautizo y el tiempo que habia vivido con el… el dementor se acercaba cada vez mas, la escena era muy triste, se podia notar como absorbian poco a poco cada pedazo de su alma. Parecia doloroso.

* * *

_Hasta aqui el capitulo 2..._

_¿¿Que quieren que pase??_

_¿¿Alguna idea??_

_¿¿me dejan un review por fa??_

_ya tengo la continuacion. cuando reciba el 5° Review, la subo_


	3. Nota importante

Una aclaración, antes de continuar con el fic.

Okadike… en primera, si pido los reviews es por q no se si alguien lo lee… yo escribo, y subo las historias, si me desagradan, las dejo y ya. Si hay alguien leyéndolo aun, lo continuo por respeto a ellos, es por eso que pido los reviews. Además, es una explicación que no tendría por que darte a ti. No se si has escrito algo o no, pero todos los q leen y suben historias también, comprenden que muchas veces un review te sube el animo.

En segunda… claro que necesito mejorar mucho! Si fuera perfecta para narrar historias, créeme que no las estaría subiendo aquí, si no vendiéndolas a alguna compañía de libros, o algo parecido.

Disculpa q te lo pida así, pero si tus reviews son así de descorteces, te pediría que dejaras de ponerlos.

Con respecto al fic… bueno, tengo ideas para ello, y tampoco tengo por que justificarme contigo. Se que sirius no habría hecho eso, pero las cosas no marcharon como ellos querían, cosa que explicare y sabrán los que continuan haciéndolo. Además, no me hables de realismos! Como si sirius algún día fuera pareja de Remus… o como si Draco y Harry se hicieran pareja. Por dios! Es FANFICTION, por si no has notado que se llama así la pagina. Aquí hay muchas historias que no van acorde a los libros y en la cual también pasan cosas como jamás pasarían! Como si Severus Snape alguna vez se fuese a besar con Hermione o con el mismo Harry, y sabes algo!? En el Summary dice claramente que es un Universo Alterno!

Así que a ti, Okadike. Te agradecería que te metieras en tus asuntos y no en los míos.

Disculpen a los que están leyendo esto, se que no les agrada leer de problemas que no les atañen y que ustedes están aquí por el fic. Cosa que agradezco infinitamente. El problema es que esta persona fue demasiado cobarde como para poner su mail o algo así, simplemente dejo un review que me molesto un poco.

Se que no esta permitido escribir notas de autor en lugar de capítulos. Y ruego a los lectores que me disculpen, simplemente, voy a mejorar el fic, y cuando lo sienta lo suficientemente apto para ustedes, prometo subirlo.

Pido una disculpa de antemano a todos, no se si realmente tuve tantas faltas de ortografía como me hicieron notar, pero la verdad es que justo ahora, no me siento capaz de hacer un fanfiction lo suficientemente bueno para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo como yo he disfrutado leyendo.

Como nota aparte, bueno, solo quería decirles a todos que llevo mas de 5 años en esta pagina, se que no tiene importancia, y tengo demasiadas ideas que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, pero la verdad es que no había escrito nada por que no me sentía con el nivel. La verdad es que leer muchas historias de acá me hace ver que aun no tengo el nivel. Es por eso que intentare mejorarlo, y cuando me sienta bien con el resultado, lo compartiré con ustedes.

Sin más por el momento, no digo adiós, solo hasta luego. Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron todos


End file.
